


梦中梦

by APPLEPOOL



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APPLEPOOL/pseuds/APPLEPOOL
Summary: 两个男人。
Relationships: 海鲜意大利面大杂烩
Kudos: 3





	梦中梦

-梦中梦-

艾吉奥已经放弃对着镜子拔去他的白发丝。  
噢就这样让它长吧，长吧长吧，我才不在乎呢。白发苍苍，老态龙钟。  
但他还是没有忘记在出门前带上他那顶黑红色的鸭舌帽，向前压压帽檐，把他束起的那一小撮头发稳稳的露出来。现在艾吉奥看起来像个艺术家啦，他满意的拿出了手机，屏幕马上识别了他的脸庞亮起来。一则十几分钟前的信息仍是未读状态。

艾吉奥没有选择他的改装摩托，他是穿着板鞋步行去的。  
外面有些冷，因为夜幕降临了。所幸艾吉奥多穿了一件外套，他真的是不如以前了，不止长了白头发，身体素质也下滑了。随着时间，他年轻时的天赋正寸寸消失。艾吉奥出门前还在镜子里反反复复的确认自己有没有太多突出的伤疤，还编好了一堆故事，车祸啦，运动员啦，被各种前任揍的啦。  
啊，时间，艾吉奥可不想迟到。想着他加快了步履，在霓虹灯不停闪烁的闹市中左穿右插，黑色柏油路被映成晚霞的颜色，艾吉奥灵活的拐弯溜进一条只容一人过的小巷，哪儿有个藏起来的入口，从这儿上去，是一家并不需要身份证登记的宾馆。

四十多岁的艾吉奥·奥迪托雷，至今单身，性生活贫瘠。管理兄弟会耗费了他大量的精力，他多怀念那些日子啊！在间隙的闲暇里艾吉奥忍不住承认。  
于是他的妹妹克劳迪亚和挚友尤瑟夫为了照顾他，偷偷给他在手机里下载了一个约炮软件。  
“我会做的跟你一样好，放心吧。”艾吉奥亲爱的妹妹用她闪闪发光的眼睛向兄长承诺，让兄长把那句“不我不是真的没有性生活我只是不想要而已”咽了下去。

结果当晚他还是老老实实注册了一个账号，艾吉奥是有好奇心的，此刻他真的只是百分百想知道现在年轻人在想什么，对约炮一点兴趣都没有。真的一点也没有。  
几分钟后，他摇到了一个用一面黑色旗帜当头像的同性。  
对方的资料还直率的显示，他也四十几了，离异，而且是两个孩子的爸爸。  
四十岁便有两个孩子！艾吉奥嫉妒的眼都绿了。翻开他的主页，图片墙上只有一艘船。精确来说，是几十张照片从不同角度拍的同一艘船，甚至还细心的加上了不同滤镜。但是那艘船真大啊，摄影师不得不从很远的地方去眺望她，连港口都不免入了镜。作为背景的天空为蔚蓝色的幕布，那是一艘双杆横帆船——艾吉奥一点也不懂船，他是特意去对照的资料——像个恬静的姑娘，海浪轻摇着。再后面，照片的镜头朝她靠近，这艘大家伙才露出她锋利带挂钩的牙齿——四门船首炮在反射出金色太阳的亮光（艾吉奥心里想，这真的合法吗？），船身线条拥有威胁海洋的力度，藤壶也不愿生长在上。  
看来这位叫Jackdaw的用户，是个船长了。还是个脑子有点问题的船长，在这种地方晒船，是暗示约炮对象日船吗？  
噢，但正是因为有好奇心，所以猫才有九条命。  
艾吉奥马上添加了这位Jackdaw.

——  
在略显逼仄的房间里，他翻起一只倒扣的玻璃杯，里面都是灰尘。他拿了两只，去盥洗室用水草草的冲洗了两遍，给其中一只留了一点水。

男人拧开了带着体温的瓶盖，往两个杯子里都倒了些威士忌，并把渗水的那杯酒留给了自己。

这里没有电梯，老旧，艾吉奥不得不一口气爬三楼，但这都不是事，有声音从隔壁透过潮湿的墙面穿来。但这也不是什么大问题，他不挑剔。  
“你是要先看看电视，还是怎么样？”男人问。

这里的电视只有两个频道。国际频道，和体育频道。

较年轻的摇头。“把它关上吧，你洗澡了吗？”  
艾吉奥踩着后跟几下脱了鞋踩上了地毯。这里暖气开的很高，他们的外套挂在同一个挂钩上。

“洗了。”

“那么我去洗，”艾吉奥说。“马上。”他吐字清晰。

爱德华两口喝干了自己那杯兑水的酒。心里头他清楚这样是不对的，他更清楚人要是一做起坏事来，往往就会一直坏下去。手机对面那头的意大利人很俊俏，也彬彬有礼。爱德华就此止住了思路，他懒得细想，不愿作除了今夜目的以外的事。

这意大利人一进门便打量他，也不算拘束，视线几分调戏意味，一跟他接上了，他就跟着朝爱德华笑。爱德华看起来，这个年轻人虽睁着眼，但却像在梦游。也不管是不是陌生人之间的礼节在作祟，年轻人是很乖巧的听他的话，爱德华在他身上捕捉到了狗身上才有的顺从。等到艾吉奥把自己洗干净，一身蒸汽的味儿，下身裹着浴巾，在床榻远离爱德华的另一边坐下了。水滴从他披散的头发上滴落下来，一部分顺着身子下滑被浴巾吸了去，一部分染湿了屁股周围下陷的那一圈床单。

现在爱德华仍穿的整整齐齐的。

“如何称呼？”他对着光溜溜的人问，艾吉奥正摆弄着他的头发。

艾吉奥想了想，又想了想。“你可以叫我蜜糖，先生。”

之后他们就隐姓埋名的爬去同一张床上了，严肃的像决斗的骑士，没了荣耀的宣言他们仍怀着自己各自不可抚摸的翎羽。他们同时丢失了冒险者的名号，变成性的哲学家与迷茫的孩子，摸着打字机的大猩猩，在互相接近中审视。

但很快，他们用嘴唇和舌头熟练的逃避思考，做本应该做的事。其中一人心中用询问、肯定、坚决的语气朝自己呐喊：吻他，吻他。

如结果那般，他们还是接了吻，艾吉奥骑一匹马似得骑了上去，英姿飒爽，意气风发，像斗士敲击盾牌嘲讽，却被一双温暖的手握住了挺直的腰。那是爱德华的手，上面有一圈被双方都忽视了的隐隐约约的戒指痕，他有力的稳着，然后上下抚摸，他抵着艾吉奥全部的重量，然后昂着头，张大嘴，让艾吉奥吮吸着他的舌头，他的唾液。骑手勒紧缰绳，夹紧马肚，进入没有前奏的急冲，他们在喘息，浴室里白色的水蒸气还在飘散，于是他们在满房间的薰衣草沐浴露味道中头晕脑胀的喘息。

那年轻的坐着，却觉得自己的脑袋跟太阳的影子一样旋转，他把多余的唾沫咽下，在年长的目光里沉浮，像回到了金色眼睛里的过去，不过船长的眼睛是蓝色的。他想要主导，想要命令，想要挥手即来的鸟儿，不想要汹涌黑色海浪张开的贪婪大嘴，暗流漩涡和绞绳一般的水草，他想要如意的爱，甜度刚好的咖啡，正合他意的爆米花电影，他想要打开手机为自己创作一场秋霜融化成春露的邂逅。

爱德华总闭上半只眼，或是困顿了，或是俯视着，他下巴的胡渣也是金色的，他坚毅脸上破上的疤痕也是金色的，他的指甲是金色的，呼吸是金色的，语言是金色的，但是金色的光辉绕过了艾吉奥，撒在他身后的白色软枕上，混在他金色披散的头发里，爱德华躺着却俯视着，抬起手却疏远着，吻了他却仍陌生着。还没到几年后艾吉奥变成的坚硬冷漠，也回不去几年前艾吉奥的热情坦率，他在牛奶发酵的转变里，所以他现在能退一步，再退一步，为了这迷人眼目的金色，他不要听话的鸟雀了，不要咖啡了，不要电影了，他倔强的想要完成他的胜利，像一开始他们在屏幕里说，他们要做爱，为爱而爱。

显然这位船长还要更多。他明察秋毫，任何起伏的波浪都能被他找到源头，他能分别用八十多种起手势扬起进攻的第一步，但他不能这么做，他很善良慈悲深思熟虑改过自新，他从床上微微撑起，金发从凹陷的枕头上离开了，他追加在艾吉奥右脸颊印下一个吻，然后说，没关系，我们继续吧。

那些为数不多的记忆和经验一下子鲜活无比了。艾吉奥一直都是自己扩张的，或许曾经是因为他服务的对象缺乏耐心，现在是因为自身的怀念。爱德华准许了他，也准许了他在他面前岔开腿专注的仔细的认真的垂着脑袋用手指日自己屁股，往饱满的肉洞挖进第一个指节第二个指节，屏息回转敞开，宛若无人之境，爱德华也保持着静谧，他的目光那么柔软厚重，没有性和爱，只有兑水的威士忌和勃起的阴茎。  
爱德华点着艾吉奥的下巴抬起他的头，让他闭上眼睛。于是艾吉奥闭上了，屁眼还在吸着自己的手指，爱德华慢慢的触碰他的乳头，像蜗牛的触角那样一碰他因为颤抖的肩膀而颤抖的乳头，健壮的有薰衣草沐浴露香味的身体，身下的耻毛跟他头发一样湿的耻毛，艾吉奥随着脊椎里扶摇而向上的美妙伸展起身子，他的双膝还是跪着的，手往后背，爱德华面无表情的希望此刻他是听话的，乖顺的。他诱导着，诱导着，狗尾巴草逗弄猫咪，猎弓对准了灰狼，鱼死死的咬住利勾，爱德华粗糙的手摸着艾吉奥的颈脖，里面的动脉在跳动，艾吉奥没睁眼，但他马上就意会到顺从的低下头去，用滚烫的嘴唇去含对方的食指，中指，无名指，他摆着脑袋，熟练的舔弄着，他很会满足他人的征服欲。想要的，渴望的，追求的，期待的。猎人们很清楚他们各自的陷阱。孤独的猎人们揣测着。

艾吉奥在黑暗里头朝下掉落了。他的回忆没有尽头与归路，它们同此刻交融了，重合了，创造了。那双同样粗糙的手指在他的嘴里，但他咬着他的无名指，把它吮吸得发红，爱德华不怪他，也不怪他给自己的手指留了圈愚蠢的牙印。他把手指上的水蹭回艾吉奥的脸颊，用摇篮曲的语速把他哄上来，到自己的腰上来，坐着，来，用屁股坐着。艾吉奥用夸张的孩子的乖巧坐了上去，在跟爱德华的阴茎接触的一刻立马就收敛了，变得艰涩苦楚，爱德华掰开他的臀肉，白花的肉从手指间起伏，变红，老男人流畅的公式一样把阴茎日了进去，年轻人用喉咙里浪潮一样的气叫起来。

烈马颠簸着骑手，骑手攥紧缰绳夹着马肚被摇的七荤八素，他们汗如雨下不知日夜，骑手张开着腿已经忘了如何合上，马匹也忘了自己来自何方，他们再一次相拥，一方背负着天一方背负着地，发出此生最温柔的眷恋，然后变一位咬着狂喜与热的谋杀者篡权者与操着全世界最棒后穴的航海家企业家。

他们仍是生疏了，在暴风雨中东倒西歪，艾吉奥品味着这根截然不同的阴茎以此来稳住自己。他往上收缩，爱德华就偏往侧边顶，艾吉奥从未得过这种热情诚恳的待遇，他眼冒金星的抱着爱德华，冷酷的花招跟困难的沟通一起变成了一段过去，他抱着金发的男人，想不起他过去的其他了，只记得那句“没关系，没关系，我们继续”。爱德华尽心尽力的给予，他什么都做了，能造成欢乐的一切。他给年轻人手淫，一边操他一边给他手淫，年轻人爽的直打颤，一张一合的嘴要说什么，但只流露了开头的a音便没了下文。爱德华按住他的马眼，要给他更多，但见艾吉奥忍不住睁眼的样子，无法一下子习惯亮光的他竟冒出火星一样滚烫的泪花，爱德华便不忍心了，放开他让他射了出来。骑手被甩下了马。

但紧接艾吉奥拉着爱德华的头发，背对着昏黄的日光灯，在爱德华的眼里他的脸蒙上了一层暖色的阴影，呼吸出玫瑰的味道，艾吉奥接不上气的说，再来一次。  
年轻真好。爱德华笑着去摸艾吉奥射在他肚子上凉凉的精液，摇摇头。我怕你力气不够了呢。  
少废话。艾吉奥敷衍的哼一句，翻身下来，伸手去够水杯，但里面的酒已经喝完了。再给点？艾吉奥摇摇空杯子。  
在我的外衣里，你自己去拿。爱德华双手枕在脑后，对抗着不应期。  
他只闭了一会眼睛，年轻人便又爬回床上了。找不到，算了，不喝了。艾吉奥说。  
好，算了。爱德华用手背拍拍他的脸，向他靠紧了些。

月亮涌起了风浪，将鱼搁浅到海滩去了。


End file.
